Changes to the plot
by Blake Grey
Summary: A few one shots showing how Caleb influenced the plot of alvin and the chipmunks
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I'm a little stuck on my harry potter story so I decided to do a chipmunk one. Mainly it will be a couple of short one shots of how Caleb influences the timeline and the romance.**

**(HP) Caleb: **_**What romance are you talking about?**_

**(AatC) Caleb: ****Yeah what are you going on about?**

**(HP) Caleb: **_**Wait who is this?**_

**Oh you'll see and he is you in this world. But since I'm changing my Harry potter story to a cross-over with the chipmunks you'll be seeing a lot more of him**

**(HP) Caleb: **_**But he's a-**_

**(AatC) Caleb:**** Don't you'll ruin it.**

**Both of you shush they will find out soon enough now on with the story. Oh right first the disclaimer like I could make something like this up before I was born or when I was a baby I don't know when the chipmunks started.**

Revenge of the Doctor.

After the chipmunks little run in with Frankenstein and monster Alvin things went back to being normal at the theme park with the Chipmunks singing and the rides terrifying the children. However in the castle a light could be seen in the middle of the night as Dr. Frankenstein continued his work tomorrow would give him back his monster.

The next day a young boy named Caleb (_"He isn't a boy"_ "would you shut up already") was helping Alvin of the floor again. "Seriously Alvin is it part of the routine or do you just like falling off the stage" said Caleb "ha ha very funny Caleb no, it isn't part of the routine and no, I don't like doing it" Alvin replied as Simon and Theodore jumped of the stage to help dust him of. "So your just plain clumsy then" Caleb said while smiling at the glare the Chipmunk in red was giving him. "That would be the general consensus" said Simon earning a glare from Alvin who said "quiet Simon you're not helping" "actually Alvin he is" said Caleb "he's helping me prove how clumsy you are I mean honestly I can time it you finish singing, you stumble and then your of the stage onto the ground". "Umm guys why don't we just head home its getting dark" said Theodore entering the conversation. In shock Caleb looked at his watch "oh Theodore's right guys it is getting late just give me a second I'll be right back" he said before running of.

This was a bad move for it was just what the mad scientist was waiting for. Alvin went to sit down before he along with his brothers was grabbed and dragged up to the castle. When Alvin could finally see what was happening he realised that he was chained to a wall with a very familiar laser pointing at him which had him say "oh great this again". A voice that brought back many memories for all the chipmunks emanated from the darkness "yes my little slave soon you and your brothers will become my willing servants (_"Umm redundant much"_ "oh come on things were going so well) and this time there is no antidote this has been specifically melded to your chipmunk DNA and since there is no little friend to save you consider yourself brainless now to avoid any unpleasant side effects I will be taking my leave now." With that the dear doctor calmly made his way out the door.

"Man doesn't he know you should always wait till the deed is done before leaving, stupid villains always make the same mistake" another voice said from the darkness before the increasing light from the laser illuminated the shadow revealing Caleb with a key ring in his hand. "Now before you ask I saw you gone saw the light up here put it together and here I am now no time to waste" said before handing the keys to Theodore after releasing him and Simon. "Ok now Theodore release Alvin and try to open the door now Simon come here and help me turn this thing off" Caleb and Simon made their way toward the laser and everything was silent for a few minutes until Theodore broke it with some bad news. "Umm guys the door won't open and Alvin's chains won't unlock what'll we do" he said sounding a little frightened "don't worry Theodore Simon will come through" Alvin said which drew a nervous chuckle from the chipmunk in question. "Well you see we have a little problem with that there is no way to shut this thing of, it can either fire a direct laser or fill up the entire room my guess is that that is why Dr. Frankenstein left, the laser can be switched but-" there he cut out but Alvin quickly took up the train of thought "I'm on the on the other side" Simon only nodded "ok its settled then its nearly about to go off switch" he quickly continued before anyone had a chance to argue.

"Look you guys can take the window out but hurry please" Alvin was desperate now, Theodore was nearly in tears and Simon only nodded in defeat as Caleb watched on thinking about a way out he had an idea but he had to wait for the right moment. As Simon switched the laser to a beam, Caleb kept his eyes on the chains holding Alvin to the wall and prayed that he had interpreted the doctor's words correctly but all he could do is wait. As the laser fired and the chains released dropping a shocked Alvin to the ground Caleb smiled before stepping into the path of the beam but whatever he had expected it was not the intense agony he experienced as it connected, the pain was immense Caleb felt as if he was being stabbed torn apart and then set on fire he was glad when it finally ended as he fell forward and scratched his arm on the table that Theodore had pushed under the window for a way out.

"Well Simon I think we found out why the good doctor left the room because that hurt" Caleb said while getting off of the floor and leaning on the table. "What were you thinking you have no idea what could have happened to you" Simon yelled. "Whoa take it easy Si the doctor said that it was set to chipmunk DNA I figured that the chains would be timed and that I would be fine. I wonder what side effects he was going on abou- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Caleb finished off with a scream clutching the arm that he scratched as it glowed blue before the cut healed and Caleb continued "ok never mind, ouch, let's just go already" he finished off before climbing onto the table and climbing out the window the three remaining chipmunks looked at each other and shrugged before following Caleb out.

**Ok the Caleb's have been quiet I think I better go and check on what they're doing (closes eyes before appearing in his mind room) hmm not bad I think I'll talk from here from now on (looks around) hey there is a TV and a computer in here awesome, now where are they (walks out of room before running back in) ok I knew they were dark and this is my head but why would there be a torture chamber oh well it could come in handy but that has given me an idea all those who think I should do a truth or dare thing with yugioh character comment on it or any other show like Harry Potter or something else and remember if you want to ask them something there has to be a fic for it first read review send in your comments and choose.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ok everyone sorry I haven't written but I was back at high school and I did kind of lose the will to continue this so I figured Ill play it easy get Alvin and the chipmunks story out of the way before getting back on to the hard thing of Harry's life. Now before my companions who have gone to get the torture room set up, return and effectively screw this up on to the story which is set in the second movie.**

The problems in the cafeteria.

Caleb sighed ignoring all the chatter around him he instead focused on the argument between Alvin and Brittany. The Chipettes were good singers ignoring the fact they were hired by Ian, they had the competition in the bag. The hard part was figuring out who to vote for he knew the girls would sound a lot better than the Chipmunks but he has been their friend for a while now.

Caleb let out another sigh before getting up and heading over to the line to break up the fight. He ran the last couple of steps seeing exactly what Alvin did Caleb reached out and grabbed the tray that was about to fall just as Alvin jumped of it. Caleb let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled down at Brittany.

"Hi I'm Caleb and if you don't mind me asking" he began looking at the shocked chipette while heading over to her sisters "how did you plan on getting your tray back to the table".

"Umm I didn't really think about it, it was hard enough getting it onto the line anyway" she replied nervously.

"Man you'd reckon that being the only high school with talking chipmunks they would get smaller lunch tray's that fact alone should bring enough publicity to pay for it" he said rolling his eyes and reaching the table.

"Well if I may say something" said Jeannette seeming a bit uncomfortable "it is possible that no-one knows we are here otherwise reporters would be everywhere".

"That actually would make sense were it not for the chipmunks being chosen to represent the school or the competition taking place between them and us" said Eleanor coming into the conversation.

"Well no offense to you three or anything but being not as well known as the chipmunks it could be the reason why no-one has been to see you but there isn't any logical reason why no reporters have come to see the _famous rock stars_" Caleb had long since put Brittany down and began to leave "well speaking of which I better get back to them if you need something I'll be happy to help" he turned around and walked back to his table a smile on his face he defiantly knew who he was voting for now.

**Well I know it is short but there really is nothing else I can say well that is it till next time.**

**(Caleb's come in)**

**Caleb (AatC): what are you doing?**

**Oh nothing at all (sends of story without them knowing)**


End file.
